The Powerpuff girls Trick or Treason
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: Halloween is on the way, so as Buttercup is going to have a chance to be a member of the Monster Club. In order to do that, she must pull a trick on the new kids called Mutant Turtles.
1. Getting ready for Halloween

**The Powerpuff girls: Trick or Treason**

**Chapter 1**

**Buttercup as Alvin**

**Blossom as Simon**

**Bubbles as Theodore**

* * *

Blossom: _**I was working in the lab late one night**_

_**When my eyes beheld in eerie sight**_

_**For my monster from his slab began to rise**_

_**And suddenly to my surprise**_

Buttercup and Bubbles: _**He did the mash**_

Blossom: _**He did the monster mash**_

Buttercup and Bubbles: _**The monster mash**_

Blossom: _**It was a graveyard smash**_

Buttercup and Bubbles: _**He did the mash**_

Blossom: _**It caught on in a flash**_

Buttercup and Bubbles: _**He did the mash**_

Blossom: _**He did the monster mash**_

* * *

In a house, were Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles. Blossom began to dance with a remote control. She used the remote to make the ghost dance towards Bubbles, who is making Halloween cookies.

_**From my laboratory in the castle east**_

_**To the master bedroom where the vampires feast**_

_**The ghouls all came to their humble abodes**_

Bubbles is about to eat a cookie, but the remote control ghost took it. Blossom held the cookie and ate it as she danced with the ghost.

_**To catch a jolt to my electrodes**_

Buttercup and Bubbles: _**They did the mash**_

Blossom: _**They did the monster mash**_

Buttercup and Bubbles: _**The monster mash**_

Blossom: _**It was a graveyard smash**_

* * *

Blossom: Boy, that song always gets always gets me into the Halloween mood,

she continue to dance with the ghost, but she lets go of it and the ghost floated towards Bubbles, Blossom: Duck Bubbles.

Bubbles saw it and took cover which caused her to mess up,

Bubbles: Oh well,

she licked the purple icing off of her finger,

Bubbles: It's sort of yummy to make mistakes.

* * *

Suddenly she and Blossom heard a knock on the door. The door opened and the big pumpkin rolled into the kitchen.

Bubbles: What is it Blossom?

Without warning, the pumpkin began to make some kind of a rumbling noise.

Blossom: Some kind of pumpkin botulism,

The pumpkin began to grow bigger and Blossom and Bubbles gasped until it explode, revealing a monster! The girls screamed as the cookies got thrown into the ceiling. The monster laughs and removed the mask; it was Buttercup! she laughed and laughed as the girls glared at her all covered in pumpkin goop.

Blossom & Bubbles: Buttercup!

* * *

Buttercup: Think the guys in the Monster Club will be impressed?

Bubbles: Who are they?

she spotted the cookies from the ceiling.

Buttercup: The coolest club in the whole wide world,

she explained as she caught the cookie with her mouth.

Blossom: Correction, they're a group of power crazed bullies that entice the simple minded with cheap trills and illusion of grantor,

Buttercup: So, what's wrong with that?

Blossom sighed,

Blossom: As a member of your gene pool, I've got to believe you're above this!

Buttercup: Well, I'm not!

she snapped while Bubbles caught the cookies in the tray,

Buttercup: I need you guys to support me on this. Tomorrow night, they're having the Monster Club initiation meeting! I really, really, really want to be a member,"

she began to imagine her in a cool looking car with the guys in, wearing a cool looking jacket,

Buttercup: Being driven in the monster mobile, guys swooning all over me and wearing the coolest jacket. Being a member of the Monster Club will be my crowning achievement. The icing on my tape,

the icing fell on top of Buttercup.

Blossom: Whether you get in or not, you'll always be our little monster,

**

* * *

**

Note: I use to love PPG, so one day I thought of them as the chipmunks. And I think I got each girl right.


	2. Legend of the Mutant Turtles

**The Powerpuff girls: Trick or Treason**

**Chapter 2**

In the building, where all the scary looking clowns and cats, Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles along with the other kids took their seats at the Monster Club.

"We're looking for a few, the proud, the monster," said the voice.

Buttercup: Thanks for coming with me,

she said Buttercup as Bubbles looked scared.

Blossom groaned, wearing a disguise,

Blossom: I just hope nobody recognize me.

* * *

Suddenly, the light began to flash as the laser lights appeared and the fog appeared. Bubbles took cover in fear as a teenage boy, Alejandro appeared.

Alejandro: To prove your worthy to become a monster, you must perform three awesome tricks, That will culminate the monster mash Halloween night.

Bubbles: Buttercup, when are they serving the cookies?

Buttercup hushed her,

Buttercup: Bubbles.

Alejandro: Monsters aren't born, they're created,

said Alejandro as he saw the headlights,

Alejandro: Hit the deck!

Alejandro looks out from the window, seeing a car parking in the garage in the house next door,

Alejandro: It's the Mutant Turtles,

The other kids looked confused,

Alejandro: The new kids, half boys, half Turtles; they were born one Halloween night as Turtles. They died three times and come back each time grosser than before.

Simon (Trollz): Yeah, they just looks at you and your hair falls down,

Heather: They just breathe on you and you get spots all over your body,

Buttercup: Yeah, and just get near them and your head shrivels, squeezing your brains all over the place and then, explode into a million pieces,

Blossom: It's amazing how much you know about someone you never met,

Blossom glared at Buttercup.

Bubble: Buttercup, when are they serving those cookies?

Bubbles asked getting impatient as Buttercup hushed her.

Alejandro: Those of you who prove worthy on monster hood, will get to wear this,

Alejandro showed them the jacket.

Buttercup stared at it,

Buttercup: I want it, I want it,

* * *

Back at home, Buttercup is using a strange invention that Blossom made; she looked at Blossom,

Buttercup: Blossom, do you think this is a good enough trick for the monsters?

Blossom: Buttercup, have you seen my new pair of white socks?

she was searching the dresser.

Buttercup: Oh sure, whenever anyone can't find anything; it's always my fault,

As Buttercup began to paddle the invention faster, the socks on the small pipes popped out and all the little pink balls popped out of them as Blossom took cover.

Blossom: Buttercup!

Buttercup: Well, if you would help me, this stuff wouldn't keep happening,

Blossom: You know how I feel about that club,

she said getting the socks off,

Blossom: Look Buttercup, people do things in groups; they wouldn't consider doing alone.

Buttercup: Cut the service Blossom,

she said, working on the invention,

Buttercup: I'm gonna get in that club with you or without you!

The invention began to rumble about to explode. Blossom used the trash can to protect her head as the invention explode and the pink balls flew out everywhere in the room.

Buttercup: Are you gonna help me or not?

Blossom: Alright I'll do it, but it's gonna cost you,

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the 'Mutant Turtles' house, Bubbles along with Ben Tennyson and Omi looked at the house, but Bubbles looked scared.

Bubbles: I don't think we should be here guys, The Mutant Turtles probably wants their privacy.

Ben: Fraidy cat,

Omi: You know I heard that he even looks at you, you shrivel up and blow away,

he said Without warning, someone opened the door and the shadowy figure walked down the steps, towards the boys.

Ben: It's one of them!

Omi: Let's get out of here!

Omi added as he and Ben ran. Bubbles flew, but she fell and scraped her knee. Bubbles gasped when the figure came to her. Bubbles screamed in fear as the figure is about to take her away.


	3. Ya Never Know

**The Powerpuff girls: Trick or Treason**

**Chapter 3**

Bubbles just laid there, too scared to move as the figure began to help her up. The figure is a 8-year-old turtle smiled at Bubbles as he dragged Bubbles to his house.

Bubbles: Where are you taking me?

Leo: My home,

Bubbles gasped about Leo's home and knew that Leo is going to do something really bad, or so she thought. In Leo's room, Leo used the first aid kit, holding a band-aid.

Bubbles: No, I don't want a band-aid; it sticks to my hair, So, how much longer do I have to live?

Leo placed the band-aid on Bubbles's knee,

Leo: Well, it isn't turbulence Bubbles; it'll heal in a couple of days.

Bubbles: No, I mean before I shrivel up and blow away,

Leo: Well, let's see,

Leo used the flashlight and examine Bubbles's face,

Leo: It's a tough thing to predict Bubbles, but if you eat the right foods and exercise, I'd say 70…maybe 80 years.

"But…but…"

as Bubbles is about to say something, more 'mutant turtles' came to Leo's room. Another turtle, wearing a red banadana glared at Bubbles.

red turtle: Why are you at our house?

Bubbles: Our house?

Leo: We are brothers, And me and my brothers heard all the rumors from these monster jerks.

Leo: This is Raph in red, and the others, Don in purple and Mikey in orange.

Mikey: mutant turtles, HA, they'll be mutant turtles when I look human and trust me, that isn't going to happen,

Bubbles felt kind of bad for them; suddenly, she felt something on her head; she screamed.

Leo laughed,

Leo: It's okay Bubbles; it's just Hoothoot.

Bubbles noticed that Hoothoot is wearing a cast on its arm,

Bubbles: What happen to its wing?

Leo: Some kid shot him with a P-shooter,

Leo replied, petting the Pokémon,

"But he'll be alright."

Bubbles smiled as she saw a few Pokémon, wearing casts on their arm, leg or tail.

Bubbles: Did you save all these guys?

Donnie: Yep, we all did,

Donnie replied as he got out a toy mouse for Skitty to play with.

Bubbles: That's neat, I'm going to tell everyone what great people you are!

Mikey: Whoa, hold on, I wouldn't tell anyone else Bubbles.

Bubbles: Why not?

Donnie: Because once we know we're friends, you'll be treated as badly as we are,

Leo: He's right, it'll be our little secret,

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house, Buttercup walked out of the kitchen, holding a tray with food on it while Blossom began to build a trap.

_**Ya never know, ya never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

_**Ya never know, ya never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

_**You never know, you never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

_**You never know, you never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

Blossom and Buttercup began to put the trap to the test. Suddenly, Professor walked to the room and the floor board bounced out, sending Professor flying. He landed on the trap as the rug wrapped around Professor and the vacuum began to fill the rug, sending it with Professor inside, floating. Buttercup and Blossom is shocked until the rug popped.

_**You can't resist your joy and sorrow**_

_**Because I wish you well**_

_**Cause heaven knows what comes tomorrow**_

_**And is not gonna tell**_

* * *

At school, the kids are outside, eating lunch. Bubbles watched Leo and his brothers open their own lunch bags. They gasped when they saw the cookie that Bubbles made. They smiled at him as he gave them thumbs up.

_**No people fall for an answer**_

_**Where the wind will blow?**_

* * *

Buttercup and Blossom began phase two. Blossom continued to build another invention as Buttercup did some chores really quick. Back at Leo's house, Mikey released Pidgey as it began to fly, very well. Mikey and Bubbles high fived for the success.

_**Ya never know, ya never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

_**Ya never know, ya never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

_**You never know, you never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

_**You never know, you never know**_

_**You just never know, do ya?**_

* * *

Buttercup and Blossom' second plan has failed, now it's time for phase three. Blossom explained while Buttercup is nearly done with the trap. Without warning, Professor opened the door, accidently pushing Buttercup. Buttercup swung towards the ladder as the trap is activated. Professor and Blossom watched when the pumpkin landed on Buttercup's head.

_**Running to the unexpected**_

_**And open up your eyes**_

_**But moving for that you suspected**_

_**A good friend in disguise**_

* * *

Bubbles, Leo and the others hang out and saw Max (Pokemon) being bullied by other kids. Leo told Bubbles to stay here and he and his brothers scared the bullies. The bullies ran like little sissies. Bubbles chuckled as Leo gave the basketball to Max.

_**It judge a book by its cover**_

_**Or it goes to show**_

* * *

Professor entered their room and saw a tent with a sign saying, 'Professor, keep out.' Professor wants to know what they're up to as he took a peek inside the tent. Buttercup and Blossom saw Professor as he backed away when the invention is about to explode. The invention exploded as Professor caught them in time, all covered in pumpkin goop.

_**Ya never know, ya never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

_**Ya never know, ya never know**_

_**You just never know, do ya?**_

_**You never know, you never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

_**You never know, you never know**_

Buttercup wiped the goop off her face and she began to steam, like she's about to explode. At their house, the roof popped off due to Buttercup's anger.

* * *

At Leo's house, Leo and his brothers began to carve pumpkins as Bubbles came, wearing a costume.

Bubbles: Guys, what do you think of my costume? I'm an angel,

"Then we've got a lot of work to do," said Leo ad he began to make a perfect costume for Bubbles.

Bubbles: What are you guys gonna be?

Raph: Us,

Bubbles: That's not very original,

Mikey: We know, but it's the one day of the year that we can be who we are and no one will run away from us,

Donnie: Yeah, they treat us like another person,

as Leo made a halo.

Bubbles: Well, I should be going,

Donnie: Well, no one will see you if you go out in the back way,

Bubbles sighed sadly as she left; she looked around to see if there's no one else outside, but there isn't. She snuck out, until she bumped into Leo's adopted father/sensei, Splinter.

Splinter: Goodbye Miss Bubbles,

Bubbles: Bye,

she said walking off, but she's not too happy,

Bubbles: Shame on you Bubbles, sneaking around like your ashamed of your best friend!

* * *

Back at the house, Buttercup and Blossom stood there, with the invention finally finished. Buttercup: Blossom, you're a genius, This is probably the greatest trick ever invented.

Blossom: What do you mean probably?

Professor: Girls!

Buttercup: Quick, it's Dr. Destructo!

she and Blossom blocked the door to prevent Professor to get in.

Professor: Girls,

Buttercup: Professor, would you please stay out of our room?

"Professor: Sorry girls, I was just looking…

"For Bubbles," Buttercup and Blossom finished.

Buttercup: She's not here!

Professor: Oh okay, I'll knock next time,

he closed the door.

Blossom: That would be safest,

Buttercup looked herself at the mirror,

Buttercup: So long Buttercup, hello monster,

Buttercup imagine of her wearing that jacket,

Buttercup: I'm the happiest girl in the whole world!

Bubbles: Buttercup, Blossom, I've got to tell you about The Turtles

she tripped over something and wrecked the invention. Buttercup saw her imagination gone to pieces.

Buttercup: The Turtles?

Buttercup asked, glaring angrily at Bubbles,

Buttercup: The Turtles? Who cares about The Turtles? You just ruined my life! What kind of trick am I going to show the monsters now?

Buttercup slammed the door.

Blossom: There goes the happiest girl in the whole world,

* * *

That night, Buttercup is at the club, showing Alejandro a deck of cards, chuckled nervously, Buttercup: Pick a card, any card.

Alejandro: You disappointed us Buttercup, Alejandro slapped the cards off,

Alejandro: I'm afraid you're just not monster material.

Buttercup grabbed Alejandro's leg begging,

Buttercup: No, I'll do anything!

"Anything?" all the members asked, watching Leo's house. Buttercup gulped of what the plan is and it's involving Leo and his brothers.


	4. Buttercup's Choice

**The Powerpuff girls: Trick or Treason**

**Chapter 4**

At their room, Buttercup shot plungers at the mask of the turtles. Buttercup, who wore a scuba diving suit, walks towards it and pulls it out. After she talked to the club members, Alejandro ordered her to scare the turtles out of town and this is her chance to join the club.

Buttercup: Okay, I'll I have to do is chase The Mutant Turtles out of town and I'm a monster, I'm not really humiliating four people. I'm saving the whole neighborhood,

she picked up the heavy bag,

Buttercup: This is a good thing, saving lives of innocent kids from exploding. Yeah, that's it,

Buttercup was about to leave, but she fell down, due to the heavy bag,

Buttercup: Help! I'm falling and can't get up!

Blossom walked next to her, smirking,

Blossom: Well, if it isn't Yurtle the turtle.

Buttercup glared at her,

Buttercup: Just help me up please.

Blossom helped her up,

Blossom: What in the world are you doing?

Buttercup: Me? I'm going to do some…recycling, In fact I can use your help.

Blossom: Always happy to help the ecological effort,

she said as she and Buttercup began to leave,

Blossom: But don't you think you're being a tad over precautious?

Buttercup: Hey, it's a messy world,

* * *

Later on, they arrived at the turtles' house for this is the chance to scare off the turtles.

Blossom: Buttercup!

she snapped, glaring at Buttercup,

Blossom: You lied to me! We're not recycling!

Buttercup: No, I adjusted the truth to get what I wanted; adults do it all the time,

Blossom: Don't stoop to their level!

Buttercup: Too late,

Buttercup walked towards the house while Blossom just stood there. The door opened slowly as the figure began to walk out. Buttercup jumped on top and covered the figure with the bag,

Buttercup: I got one!

Bubbles: Let me go!

"Bubbles?" Buttercup asked while Bubbles came out of the bag; Buttercup gasped,

Buttercup:Oh my gosh, she's been with the mutant turtles,

she began to spray Bubbles,

Buttercup: Code blue, code blue! Any sighs of spots? Checking for hair loss.

Bubbles pushed her,

Bubbles: No, The Turtles brothers are my best friends in the whole world and I should have told everyone before that I thought they're really great guys and we do really fun stuff together and I even licked thier ice cream cone!

Buttercup gasped of hearing this.

Leo: Bubbles, are you alright?

Leo asked as he and the others came out. Buttercup gasped and put on her goggles to protect her.

Bubbles: Buttercup, Blossom, this is Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey,

Donnie looked closely at Buttercup and whispered to Raph,

Donnie: And they think we're weird.

Leo: Do you wanna come in?

Bubbles followed them as Blossom looked at Buttercup.

"After you," Buttercup said. Blossom shrugged and walked into the house as Buttercup followed.

Back at their house, Buttercup looked at the picture of the jacket that she really wants and she looks made,

Buttercup: If I hadn't met that guy along with his brothers, I could've ruined them without any different at all and in a monster!

Blossom: So Buttercup, I guess that's the end of you and the Monster Club,

"Well…" Buttercup tried to explain.

Blossom: How could you possibly consider?

she asked, glaring at Buttercup.

"Have you seen their jackets?" Buttercup asked, showing Blossom and Bubbles the picture.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles yelled. Buttercup backed away and crossed his arms, very mad.

"Well, I'm gonna tell all the kids that they're my friends and they're wonderful people!" said Bubbles, walking out of the room, "And if they don't like it, well it's their tough luck!"

"Wait up Bubbles, I'm coming with you!" Blossom ran out of the room, but he looked at Buttercup, who is pouting, "Buttercup, all I have to say to you is let your conscious be your guide," Blossom left the room.

"Leave my conscious out of it!" Buttercup yelled, hitting the toy, with the mask on it. The mask flew up and landed on Buttercup's hands. Buttercup looked at it and looked away. She knows that the turtle brothers aren't that bad at all since she know that they took care of the injured Pokémon, but what about being a monster?

* * *

Back at the club, Alejandro, Simon and Heather heard the whole explanation from Buttercup about the turtle brothers, but now that they know who the the turtle brothers really are, it's time to pull a prank on them.

Buttercup: So guys, now that we know the truth about the Mutant turtles…I mean the turtle brothers, Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey, you'll probably call the whole silly thing off,

she was hoping that her plan will work.

Alejandro: No way! Tonight's Halloween and Monster Rule #1 states, someone has to get monster mashed,

Alejandro explained, glaring at Buttercup,

Alejandro: Are you in or not?

Buttercup backed away as she looked at the jacket that she always wanted; she doesn't have a choice and sighed sadly,

Buttercup: I'm in…


	5. It's Halloween

**The Powerpuff girls : Trick or Treason**

**Chapter 5**

That night is Halloween; the perfect night for kids to wear costumes and walk around the neighborhood to get some candy. Some kids were trick or treating.

_**Play some tricks get some tips**_

_**Halloween is coming**_

_**Pick a dare**_

_**Are you scared?**_

_**Trick or treat the trick on you**_

Some halloween stuff kept happening.

_**When flying goblins make weird saddles on the wall**_

_**Ghosts outside the door**_

_**Monsters in the hall**_

_**When coffins open and the bells began to toll**_

_**Then it's time to party**_

_**Time to rock and roll!**_

Blossom, dressed as a ghost and Bubbles dressed as an angel are on their way to the turtles' house before the members of the Monster Club do something really bad to Leo and his brothers.

Blossom: Come on Bubbles, we've got to get to the turtles' before anything happens to them.

Bubbles: I can't fly as normal, I can only fly as an angel. Where's Buttercup?

"I'm afraid to guess," Blossom replied, knowing that Buttercup still wants to become a monster.

* * *

At the turtles' house, Buttercup kept stirring the slim in the big cauldron as Alejandro, Simon, Heather, Jack Spicer, and the others watched.

Alejandro: Ready with the monster mash?

"Ready," Buttercup replied, very glum. Alejandro picked up the small pumpkin basket and dipped in, filling it up with slim,

Alejandro: Excellent.

* * *

In the turtles' room, Leo and his brothers are already dressed up for Halloween since it's their favorite day of the year that they can join with other kids.

Leo: You guys are going to love Halloween.

Master Splinter entered the room,

Splinter: Leonardo, are you and your brothers sure that you guys don't want to come with me?

Leo: No way, this is going to the best Halloween ever,

Splinter: Okay my sons I understand. Just be careful,

Raph: Don't worry about us, Masta Splinta; We all have new friends now.

* * *

Back outside the group watched Master Splinter leave, leaving Leo and his brothers alone.

Alejandro: Okay, Buttercup, Heather, Jack Spicer, Simon and I will chase the monsters outside, Then you guys let them have it! And remember, no mercy.

Alejandro and the others entered the house, when suddenly the lights went out. Darcy (winx), Scrooge (Sonic), Stormy (winx) and Icy (winx) took cover as they heard noises inside.

* * *

Suddenly, Leo and the others came outside!

Scrooge: Hey, there they are!

he shouted as he and the others tacked Leo and the group,

Scrooge: Come on!

Leroy and 627 (L & S) ran towards them, holding the cauldron; they tripped over the steps as the cauldron spilled slim all over the others.

Buttercup flew outside,

Buttercup: Stop you guys! Let them go; that's enough!

Scrooge: Shut up, wimp!

he snapped as Leo and the others ran. Scrooge and the others began to chase them, away from Buttercup.

"No!" Blossom and Bubbles shouted as they ran to stop them.

"Wait!" Buttercup ran in front of them.

Blossom stopped and glared at Buttercup, very angry,

Blossom: Why you low life, spineless…

Bubbles: Mean Jerk!

Blossom: You gutter jockey, algae forming…

she said, glaring at her.

Bubbles: Loser!

Blossom: I hope you're proud of yourself!

Buttercup chuckled,

Buttercup: As a matter of fact I am. Oh guys!

Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey walked out as Blossom and Bubbles were confused. They were in the house this whole time.

Blossom: If Leo and the others are over there…

Bubbles: Who's that?

Blossom: Alejandro, Simon, Heather and Jack Spicer?

Buttercup: He said someone has to get monster mashed, So, I made the masks, put them on those bullies and…the rest is history.

Donnie: Hey, what's going on?

Buttercup: Oh you know, monsters will be monsters,

Ben and Omi walked towards them.

Omi: Hi everyone, Bubbles told us that it's okay we touch you,

Leo: Yep, it's not a problem,

Yang(YYY): You mean, if you breathe on my twin sister, she won't explode?

Donnie: No,

he answered as Yang groaned while Yin (YYY) ate the lollipop.

Yin: Guys, how is Splinter your father?

Mikey: Master Splinter found us when we were younger,

Buttercup: Hey guys, anyone for trick or treat?

she asked as the kids and animals cheered.

Lilo (L & S): Leo, can I see your room sometime? Because Bubbles says it's really neat.

All of the kids joined up with Leo and his brothers including the The Powerpuff girls as they continued to go to the houses one by one to get some candy.

**

* * *

**

Have a happy Halloween everyone.

**A Halloween present for you.**


End file.
